This invention relates generally to cosmetic carrying cases, and more particularly concerns a bag or case which securely holds cosmetic articles in predetermined locations within the bag.
Cosmetic cases and handbags for carrying cosmetic articles have been offered in a wide variety of shapes, styles, and internal arrangements. In general, these bags are designed to carry cosmetic articles or containers of lipstick, facial makeup, mascara, and the like. Some of these bags constitute nothing more than a flexible receptacle or container, into which the cosmetic articles are dropped. When this bag is carried within a purse during an active day, or when the bag is carried as a travel case inside a suitcase, the carried articles become jumbled together. This jumbling action makes it hard to find quickly and easily a desired article. Moreover, the loose packing or jumbling can damage the article case, the article itself, or can cause the case to come open and spill the cosmetic contents into the bag.
Other cosmetic bags or cases have been adapted to hold articles securing in a pre-arranged array. These bags, too, can be inconvenient. Most provide an article arrangement which the bag maker, not the bag user, desires or selects. Some provide their own plastic containers which may be the wrong size or shape, or can hold more or less of the cosmetic than is desired by the bag user. Moreover, usually only the provided containers can be secured within the bag. Most such bags make no provision for securing articles of odd sizes, or unusual shapes, or additional cosmetic articles selected by the bag user.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic bag or case for carrying cosmetic articles and the like in which the articles will not become jumbled together when the bag is carried or moved.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cosmetic bag or case for carrying cosmetic articles or the like which will neatly carry, in a pre-arranged array, virtually any number of cosmetic articles of any size or shape. A related object is to provide such a bag which will carry a number of cosmetic articles in an array created by the bag user.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.